Je sais qu'il existe
by Plowing
Summary: Il savait qu'il existait. Il ne pouvait pas être le fruit de son imagination. Il l'aimait trop pour ça... Slash/RatingK/ Finn Balor x Demon Finn. /!\ Ceci est un repost d'une des fics de mon recueil de Slash.


« Je sais qu'il existe »

Cela faisait des années qu'il était là. Les gens disaient que c'était dans sa tête. Mais il savait très bien qu'il existait pour de vrais... Il était toujours là, avec lui. Parfois, il le laissait prendre le contrôle. Et, quand il le faisait, c'était toujours assez amusant et assez cool à regarder. Parfois, quand il était seul, il aimait lui parler. Il pouvait tout lui dire, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Alors que le jeune Finn était dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, il soupira. Ses mains étaient fermés sur ses genoux, et il regardait le sol. Soudain, il fut sortit de sa rêverie.  
« - J'peux savoir ce que tu fais Finn ?  
\- A... Arrête de me parler... Maman m'a dit que tu étais dans ma tête !  
\- Moi ? Dans ta tête ? Ah ! C'est la meilleure tiens. »  
Le démon rigola donc fortement. Il se mis devant Finn, à genoux par terre, comme à son habitude. Il avait une grande mâchoire, remplie de dents plus pointues les unes que les autres. Il avait également une grande langue semblable à celle des serpents. Il était noir, avec quelques touches de rouge. Alors qu'il était toujours devant Finn, il posa sa tête sur ses genoux, comme il faisait quand il voulait un peu d'attention de la part de son ami.  
« - Je suis pas dans ta tête Finn... Je suis ton ami... Ton vrais ami...  
\- Moi je leur dis... Je leur dis tout le temps ! Mais ils m'écoutent pas...  
\- Qui ne t'écoutes pas Finn ?  
\- Les docteurs, mes parents... Ils me disent que je suis malade, que j'ai un problème... »  
Finn posa sa main sur la tête du démon doucement, le caressant comme s'il était un animal de compagnie. Il le regarda, puis il sourit. Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, son démon. Ils avaient passé de bons moments ensembles, depuis le début. Il l'avait vu pour la première fois le jour où les enfants de l'école avaient essayés de le bloqué dans le placard de l'école... Le démon était venu, et avait réconforté Finn, qui pleurait car personne ne l'aimait. Il lui avait dis que lui, voulait bien être son ami, et qu'il ne le laisserais jamais tombé. Ils avaient parlés ensemble pendant longtemps, et ils ne c'étaient plus quittés.

« - Dis Démon... Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment dis comment tu t'appelles...  
\- J'ai pas de prénom. Je suis le démon, c'est tout.  
\- Tu veux dire que ta maman ne t'as pas donné de prénom ?!  
\- J'ai pas de maman, ni de papa. Enfin, je crois pas. Je suis tout seul depuis longtemps moi.  
\- Mais c'est horrible !  
\- Je suis habitué maintenant.  
\- Promet moi de rester avec moi alors ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois tout seul !  
\- Ah, tu veux rester avec moi ? Je croyais que j'étais dans ta tête. »  
Finn regarda le démon et soupira. Le démon rigola et fit une sorte de léchouille sur la joue de Finn en souriant. Le petit garçon se sentait bien avec son ami. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Il avait besoin de lui. Sans lui, il aurait été seul jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité au moins... Il lui devait beaucoup. Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Démon rampa alors jusqu'au placard, rapidement. Puis la mère de Finn entra dans la chambre.  
« - Finn, mon chéri, à qui tu parlais ?  
\- A personne maman...  
\- Encore à ton ami imaginaire c'est ça... ?  
\- Maman... Je te dis que je parlais à personne...  
\- Finn, tu sais que... Que ton ami est dans ta tête ? Hein... ?  
\- Oui maman... »  
La mère de Finn caresse doucement le crâne de son fils, et embrasse sa joue avant de sortir de la chambre et de retourner vaquer à ses occupations. Finn se mis alors à sangloter. Le démon sortit alors du placard, et vient près de Finn en posant à nouveau sa tête sur ses genoux. Il passa sa main sur la joue de Finn, effaçant ses larmes.  
« - J'en ai marre que tout le monde ne me crois pas quand je dis que tu existes ! J'ai envie de tous les frapper !  
\- Calmes toi Finn... J'ai un marché à te proposer !  
\- Qu'est ce que c'est... ?  
\- Plus tard, tout les deux, on fera un sport de combat ! Et je te promet qu'on fera taire tout le monde...  
\- Tu veux dire que tu veux rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je sois grand ?  
\- Même après ! Tu es mon meilleur ami... Tu es mon maître ! Et je suis ton démon.  
\- Oh démon ! »  
Il le serra fort contre lui, puis ils passèrent le reste de la journée à rire tout les deux, à parler de leur futur dans les sports de combats... La suite, nous la connaissons tous... Démon n'a plus jamais quitté Finn.


End file.
